


these are only walls that hold me here

by helludic



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Size Difference, Size Kink, Turians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helludic/pseuds/helludic
Summary: General Hibernius can't get enough of his secret little companion...
Relationships: Original Male Turian Character(s)/Original Male Turian Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	these are only walls that hold me here

**Author's Note:**

> Doodled whilst listening to _[Letters from the Sky](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8bN4AgsNIYM) by Civil Twilight._

_One of these days letters are gonna fall_  
_From the sky telling us all to go free_  
_But until that day I'll find a way to let everybody know_  
_That you're coming back, you're coming back for me_


End file.
